


Watch Me

by fanloverpatd



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M, but its ok, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanloverpatd/pseuds/fanloverpatd
Summary: Graham is feeling naughty and wants to take control tonight.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I am doing at this point

Graham sat in the dark brown loveseat, examining the patterns of the carpet in the apartment. Black lines crisscrossed with white, soft tiles. To his right hanged a clock, softly ticking and echoing throughout the living room, save for the whistling tea kettle Graham heated before Damon left the home.  
Half an hour pass, Graham grew weary of waiting for Damon so he went into their bedroom. An idea occurred to Graham’s mind as he saw the bed, still undone. Last night, Damon had held him down and fucked him slowly, grabbing at his pale, white thighs leaving him with bruises. The thought made the brown-haired boy’s cock hair and rub against his underwear. He began to rub himself through his pants, feeling the fabric stimulate his cock. Tonight, Graham was determined to be in control and he knew exactly how he was gonna do it. He opened up the bedroom closet and searched for his scarves, specifically, two scarves. He searched until he found his scarves and chose one red scarf and one baby blue scarf. “Next, I gotta lure him in,” Graham thought to himself. He climbed onto their bed, undressing, and laid there naked, touching himself.  
The jingling keys could be heard throughout the house, making Graham jump. Heavy footsteps walked through the apartment, and the whistling kettle ceased to whistle. Damon walked and finally stepped into the bedroom, flabbergasted at seeing his love naked and touching himself on their bed. Damon became instantly excited. “Being naughty without me?” Damon climbed on the bed, and on top of Graham, reaching down to stroke the young man’s hard cock. Graham kissed him softly, moaning as he felt Damon’s rub him. “Get on your back”, Graham whispers. Damon obliges, smiling and waiting. Graham holds his hands, intertwining their fingers together, putting them above Damon’s head. “Mmm, I don’t know what you’re doing but I like this.” Graham quickly ties Damon’s wrists to the headboard, lowers himself to the older man’s hips, and pulls off his pants. “Tonight, I’m taking control. You’re gonna watch me. You’re not getting anything yet.” Damon groans as Graham takes off his underwear and strokes him, quickly sucking on his cock, making him harder than he already was. Finally, Graham has had enough. He sits on the desk chair both of them share and spreads his legs. “Fuck, you look so good,” Damon inhaled. Graham ignored him and began to stroke himself, exaggerating his moans and bucking his hips dramatically. His fingers pranced against his nipples and through his hair, tugging at it as he remembers how Damon tugged last night. Damon watched hopelessly, sweat-stains forming on his shirt, wanting to touch the pale boy. “Let me touch you, fuck, my cock is so hard!” Hearing Damon like this made Graham’s cock twitch in his hand, but he’s not giving in. He stood up walked towards the bed, giving Damon’s eyes a flicker of hope, but swerving and aimed for the drawers. He pulled out his dildo making Damon gasp. The young man sat back on the desk chair, spreading his legs, sucking on his fingers, and inserting one of them into his entrance. As Graham hissed, Damon’s hips bucked upward, his cock spilling pre-cum. The older man threw his head back and groan from desperation. Graham inserted his middle finger, hitting his prostate, making his shake and whimper. He pulled them out, grabbed his dildo, and spat on it. He used his tongue to wet the toy, making sure Damon watched. Graham pulled it from his mouth and slowly entered the toy into him. Stopping occasionally, his eyes made contact with blue eyes, desperate one. Maintaining eye contact, he pulled the toy out and thrust it back into him, whimpering at the sensation of being full. “You don’t know how good this feels, Damon.” His wrist went faster looking for his soft spot until suddenly, the head of the dildo brushed against his prostate, making the young man cry out and twitch. “Yes, Damon! Faster!” Damon was dying at the thought of Graham thinking of him while masturbating. The blond laying back in pleasurable agony watching the pale boy fuck him. Graham went faster, each thrust hitting his spot, while his other hand stroked him faster and faster. His face was flushed and sweaty. His thighs were shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, Graham’s mouth fell agape, his body froze, and he came with his hands still pleasuring him. His body still twitched through the aftershocks. Damon breathed heavily, “Graham, do something! Anything!” Graham quickly stood up, got on top of the bed and began to suck Damon, who cried out from the pleasure. His head bobbing quickly and his hand stroking the rest of Damon’s length. Damon’s hips thrusting faster and faster until he came hard into Graham’s mouth. He pulled off of the cock and laid next to Damon. “You need to surprise me more often but can you do me a favor and untie my hands, please?” Graham chuckled and untied Damon’s wrists, who took off his sweaty shirt and cuddled Graham, both sleeping peacefully.


End file.
